Weather Pony Training Camp
So, you want to be a weather pony? Think you've got what it takes to be a weather pony? It takes a lot of hard work and dedication to be one, so welcome to the camp run by Thunder Crackle to help wannabe weather ponies get the job they want without being overwhelmed when they get their own sector to patrol. How do I sign up? It's very easy! There are a couple of ways you can sign up to the camp: 1. Find Thunder and ask her personally to sign up, she will give you an application form. You fill it in and hoof it back to her and that's it! You start on Monday kid! or 2. You can find any weather pony on the team, found here, ask them about the camp and they will give you a hoof in joining. Told you it was easy :P I've Signed Up, so What Now? The best way of seeing it is, it's your RP which means do what you like within the guidelines, which can be found here. The ponies will tell you that you start Monday but that's just a general saying you can start any day you like, turn up to traing when you can which the classes will be run by Thunder or a chosen special guest teacher which could be a number of pegasi. Drop in and out of the RP as you like, it's not mandatory, this is supposed to be fun not a chore and also it's to meet new ponies and make new friends :). When you sign up Thunder will give you your Uniform (to be finalised in design) and you can wear it with pride whenever you like. Where is the Camp? The camp will be based on the outskirts of Ponyville, accommmodation will be given where needed in cloud houses near the cloud track. Underneath the cloud track will be a training field specially built ready for all kinds of weather disruptions. It will be out of the way of Ponyville so it won't interupt anypony in town. How Long Does the Training Last? Training is going to go on the bases of a 2 week training programme BUT it can last as long as YOU want it to. Want to be in the camp for a month? That's fine with us! Want it to be shorter? It can be just a week if you like it to be that short. I've Completed Training Ma'am! Well done! The camp thinks you're ready to become an official weather pony! You can now patrol the skies with the team and help keep the skies of Equestria clear!....or raining....or snowing, depending on what orders we get :P I Have Questions.... Have some questions that this page doesn't answer? No problem! Mention Thunder in twitter with the OOC layout, e.g @mlp_ThunderC ((hey, can I ask a question about the training camp?)) and she will answer any questions you have :) she's very friendly don't worry! She will either follow you and then you can DM (Direct Message) her your question and she will answer or answer it through mentions. That's it really :) hope to see you in the RP and see you in camp soon! Remember, we're here to have fun and make friends! This is My Little Pony after all! :D Category:Weather Pony Category:Pegasi